


Música para dos

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brook había vivido lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de muchas cosas; había cierta sabiduría en él que ninguno de los jóvenes que le acompañaban lograban ver. Y sabía que esos dos, se querían demasiado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Música para dos

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : One Piece no me pertenece, si así fuera, Sanji y Zoro lo harían como conejos para complacer a gran parte de la audiencia. Todo de su autor: Eiichiro Oda.

Las cosas habían cambiado, quizás demasiado. Antes no le costaba pasar tiempo con Nami, estar junto a ella y compartir las risas.

Antes no reparaba en detalles que ahora sí.

¿Tan cambiada estaba la chica, o siempre había sido así de llamativa y sólo él no se había dado cuenta?

La veía comer una de sus mandarinas en un atípico silencio. Atípico, porque cuando se quedaban solos gustaban de conversar, como cualquier par de amigos, sobre cualquier tema.

Nami también lo notaba, acaso esos dos años ¿habían mellado la amistad con Usopp? Al principio, sospechar eso, le hizo sentir mal. Adoraba a Usopp y, de todos sus nakama, había sido el que a la larga terminaba extrañando y evocando más durante su encierro voluntario en Weatheria. Porque claro, en las batallas, en el día a día, Usopp había sabido estar con ella a la par.

Eran parte de un grupo secreto y selecto, grupo en el que sólo estaban ellos dos y Chopper: el de los débiles, el de los que siempre necesitaba que otro de las bestias que tenían por _nakama_ , los salvase.

Indiscutible que en el presente ya no pensaban seguir siendo los mismos. Se propusieron todos, sin acuerdo previo y de forma tácita, esforzarse más. Se suponía que debía ser así y que estaba bien: un cambio, radical; pero lo que Nami no pretendía era que ese cambio también afectase la relación con Usopp.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la chica entre divertida y fastidiada por el porte de su amigo.

El acojonado Usopp de antes, había vuelto, al menos esa era la sensación que le daba el semblante del tirador, quien en respuesta se limitó a negar torpemente con la cabeza para seguir mirando, con más reparo, la manera en la que Nami devoraba esa fruta.

—Están tan jugosas.

Usopp sonrió con la acotación de su amiga. Desde ya que se daba cuenta de que estaban jugosas; un malintencionado río de jugo de mandarina había iniciado un osado recorrido rumbo a los pechos de la dama.

Usopp tragó saliva. No podía mirar a Nami de esa forma y con esos ojos. Apartó la vista, al mismo tiempo que ella tomó un trapo para limpiarse con energía, sin dejar de preguntarse interiormente qué le pesaba a Usopp para estar tan callado y, en apariencia, incómodo ante su presencia. ¡Por Dios! No eran dos desconocidos, ¿por qué no podían hablar fluidamente? Apenas regresaron a Sabaody, Usopp se había comportado como ella esperaba, hasta poco a poco terminar comportándose así de raro y distante.

Dejó de espiar de reojo la enérgica limpieza que la muchacha había hecho con su escote, reprendiéndose por dentro… si Sanji llegaba a darse cuenta de que miraba a Nami con esos mismos ojos con los que solía mirarle el cocinero, seguramente lo mataría. Aunque bueno, Sanji no estaba en su mente como para adivinar las indecencias que en ese momento atravesaban por su cabeza.

Pero Sogeking sí, y no tardó en estallar en carcajadas al notar la delicada situación en la que estaba envuelto su amigo.

—Cállate —reprendió Usopp de inmediato, llamando la atención de la navegante.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué dije?

—N-no… —negó con prisa y temor a la mala interpretación, agitando las manos vehementemente—no te lo decía a ti.

Nami arqueó una ceja, ahí en la popa estaban solamente ellos dos. La chica tomó una gran bocanada de aire y, decisiva, colocó una mano sobre la pequeña mesa haciéndola tambalear.

—Ok, Usopp… no tengo idea de lo que te pasa, pero me gustaría saberlo. Ahora.

Se cruzo de brazos, sabiendo lo mucho que se imponía ante su amigo cuando adoptaba una postura tan firme.

— ¿A mi… me preguntas? —Se señaló el pecho, fingiendo inocencia.

Sabía a dónde apuntaba Nami, pero no estaba preparado para hablar al respecto.

—No —ironizó ella—, le pregunto al rey marino que está tras tu espalda.

Por las dudas el tirador viró con violencia para asegurarse que no había nada atrás acechándolo.

— ¡Claro que a ti, idiota!

—Nada —negó otra vez con prisa—, ¿por qué ha de pasarme algo?

—De repente estás raro conmigo —la chica era lista, así que no tardó en sospechar un poco lo que le ocurría a su amigo, ¿podía ser posible?—No me dejas abrazarte, no duermes más las siestas conmigo, te corres de lugar cuando me siento junto a ti…

Justamente, se "corría".

Usopp se quedó sin aire, Nami a veces era muy directa; pero fue esa mirada sombría la que le puso todos los sentidos en alerta, ella se paró para encararlo con cierto tono burlón.

— ¿No será que… Usopp-kun creció?

El mentando frunció la frente, algo ofendido por el pensamiento de su amiga, pues acaso ¿antes lo consideraba un crío?

—Claro que crecí, y tú también debo decir —No lo pudo evitar, pero al decir eso último, sus ojos bajaron automáticamente hacia los pechos de la dama los cuales, por la posición, se podían apreciar de forma exquisita.

Tragó saliva otra vez, notando que como siempre Nami se las ingeniaba para acorralarlo y sonsacarle todo. A ella nunca podía mentirle u ocultarle demasiado tiempo las cosas. Sea imponiéndose o con astucia, terminaba sincerándose.

—Degenerado —farfulló ella mostrándose falsamente ofendida. Se incorporó de golpe, evitando tanto contacto visual. —Pirata sucio y degenerado.

Usopp en cambio permaneció con esa expresión, como si también estuviera ofendido o enojado. ¿De qué o por qué? No lo sabía, quizás de darse cuenta de que era demasiado evidente, y de que Nami se aprovecharía de su nueva debilidad.

Aunque Nami podía ser muy bruja cuando se lo proponía, pero jamás haría algo que lastimase a sus amigos.

Sonrió divertida con la nueva revelación. Juntó los brazos, haciendo que sus pechos se movieran al unísono estrechándose. El pene en los pantalones del tirador había comenzado a crecer dando un ligero respingo, apenas perceptible sólo por su dueño.

—Si me pagas… te dejaré verlas.

— ¡Ey!…

— ¿Qué? —Lo miró con inocencia, cual si fuera Luffy. —Necesito dinero —Argumentó como si fuera lo más natural y común del mundo.

— ¡Eso es prostitución! —Se espantó él— ¡Si quisiera pagar por verlas, pagaría una de las chicas de esos lugares a los que va Sanji cuando anclamos en una isla!

Burdeles, se llamaban esos lugares. Cierto.

Nami apretó los puños, sintiéndose ahora en verdad ofendida.

— ¡¿Osas insinuar que pagarme a mi es igual que pagarle a cualquier puta?

— ¡No, no digo eso! —Usopp se puso de pie, algo cabreado por la mentalidad de su amiga— ¡Claro que no, pero no pasas de ser como una de esas… putas! —no era una palabra que usase a menudo, y sonaba tan rara en sus labios. Luego cometió el desacierto de agregar, con sumo pesar—De ser así… podrías hacer feliz a Sanji de una vez, ¿no te parece?

El sonido de la cachetada se escuchó en todo el Thousand Sunny. Las gaviotas que descansaban en el cuervo tomaron vuelo, graznando al paso. Fue como el sonido de una soga tensa cortándose.

Al menos en su interior, ambos sentían que algo se cortaba: el lazo que los unía y los hermanaba.

Nami lo miró, como nunca antes lo había mirado: con sentido enojo y dolor, como si estuviera decepcionada de él.

Por supuesto que se sentía insultada, ¿quién era Usopp para juzgarla? No la conocía, no tenía idea de nada de su vida. De su pasado y de su infancia, de su trabajo antes de unirse a ellos y conocerlos.

¿Quién era Usopp para cuestionarle su forma de conseguir dinero? Además, ¿no se daba cuenta del significado real de su negocio?

—Eres un idiota, Usopp —Los ojos de la orgullosa navegante se llenaron de lágrimas, y el sufrimiento era algo tan palpable que el tirador se quedó sin habla, sin ganas de reclamar explicaciones de tremenda cachetada que había recibido.

Dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse lo más lejos de su ex mejor amigo. Y pensar que antes lo consideraba así.

Muy en su interior y sin compartir esas emociones, admitía que quería a todos muchísimo —en especial a Luffy—, pero a Usopp siempre lo ponía en otro nivel. Porque con él hablaba de todo; antes de que llegara Robin, incluso de sus asuntos _femeninos_. Aunque el tirador no los entendiese, la escuchaba, y eso era suficiente para ella.

Definitivamente, Usopp no se daba cuenta de nada.

—Espera, Nami —rogó, cuando pudo reaccionar, pero la chica no frenó y siguió su paso frente a la puerta de la cocina.

Sanji parecía tener un radar y saber cuándo sus chicas estaban en problemas, porque enseguida salió para ser atropellado por la navegante. Pudo ver sus lágrimas, y al culpable con cara de desconcierto en la escena del crimen.

Fue un segundo, Sanji lo miró como si ya le estuviera pidiendo las razones que tenía su adorada Nami-swan para derramar lágrimas, que Usopp plantó un gesto de terror, dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo.

Se refugió en la proa, en donde Luffy, muerto de aburrimiento, dormía la siesta sobre la cabeza del león. No iba a despertarlo, pero se sentó en el suelo, detrás del timón para evitar quedar a la vista del rubio.

Un ruido demasiado conocido y a la vez extraño —porque no lograba asociarlo— le llamó la atención. No, no eran los ronquidos de Luffy, estaba demasiado lejos allá arriba.

Cuando giró la cabeza para encontrar la razón, se llevó un susto de muerte. Una calavera lo miraba con expresión de terror. Claro, si es que las calaveras tuvieran ojos y expresiones faciales.

—¡No me des esos sustos!

De inmediato Brook dejó la broma de lado y volvió a recargarse galantemente contra la baranda, para seguir bebiendo de su taza de té. De ahí venía ese extraño sonido, ya que el músico no sabía tomar algo sin que el resto de la humanidad se enterase.

Usopp se arrinconó de nuevo, cuando Brook miró al frente ignorándolo. Sin embargo, enseguida el esqueleto abrió la boca:

—Yo hubiera pagado… —dijo con una seriedad escalofriante—para verle las bragas.

— ¡¿Estabas escuchando? —Luego se obligó a bajar la voz— ¿Estabas escuchando? No digas nada… —rogó, no por él, no quería que los demás pensaran de la misma forma que él había pensado de Nami.

—Claro que estaba escuchando —lo miró—, aunque ustedes gritaban, así que seguro que no fui el único.

Usopp tragó saliva, eso era verdad… se habían estado gritando. La presión que sentía en el pecho le estaba quitando el aire. Nunca antes le había vociferado con tanto enfado a Nami…

—Nunca antes la había tratado así —murmuró el tirador para sí, frunciendo la frente.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le había molestado tanto al punto de sentir ganas de devolverle la cachetada? La respuesta estaba ahí, y era tan evidente.

—Tengo entendido que… —Brook adoraba hacer pausas dramáticas y desconcertantes cuando hablaba, así estuviera dando el pronóstico del clima—Nami-san ha tenido una vida difícil.

Brook había vivido lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de muchas cosas, había cierta sabiduría en él que ninguno de los jóvenes que le acompañaban lograban ver. Quizás sólo Robin, porque era una chica muy perceptiva y gustaba de hablar con él, y sabía que el esqueleto guardaba un caudal de conocimientos naturales.

—Sí, todos la tuvimos —argumentó el tirador; no pretendía restarle importancia a las heridas de Nami en el pasado, pero todos lo habían pasado mal.

Todos tenían historias duras detrás.

—Ella fue… —Otra pausa, más larga de lo normal.

—¡Ya! ¡Habla!

—… obligada a trabajar para los piratas que habían oprimido a los suyos.

—Sí, ¿y con eso? —Usopp seguía sin ver el punto.

—Al igual que Robin-san… —dio otro sorbo—debe tener unas bragas hermosas.

—¡No te desvíes del tema! —Se puso de pie golpeándole la cabeza y consiguiendo la sonora y característica carcajada de Brook.

El esqueleto se volvió a poner serio, para tomar su bastón y dirigirse con la taza vacía hacia la cocina en busca de más té.

—Es que me imagino que ambas, al ser mujeres, debieron haber tenido una vida más dura, en un mundo plegado de hombres piratas. Y creo suponer las razones que debe tener Nami-san para aferrarse tanto al dinero —suspiró, mirando sobre el hombro de Usopp el mar extendiéndose a la lejanía—Este es un mundo muy materialista. Sin dinero, no puedes vivir… —terminó de decir aquello y dio la vuelta por completo, marchándose con calma.

Usopp lo siguió detrás, casi por inercia, tratando de descifrar el aparente enigma que al músico le parecía tan evidente. Brook, al darse cuenta de que lo seguía, aprovechó para acotar al paso y en un murmullo:

—Son bonitas las canciones de amor —suspiró—, es un atardecer ideal para practicar un poco con el violín.

Usopp frenó de golpe enarcando las cejas, ¿qué había querido decirle con todo eso? ¡¿Qué tenían que ver las canciones de amor?

Pero el tirador no necesitaba una respuesta por parte del esqueleto, comprendía que era con Nami con quien debía hablar si quería conseguir explicaciones y el perdón.

¿Quería el perdón? Es decir, ¿para tanto había sido? Él nada más había dado su opinión sobre el comportamiento de ella, la que se había ofendido, ¡y quien había golpeado! Había sido ella.

Eran los dos, tan orgullosos, que se quedarían esperando toda la vida a que el otro fuera a rogar el perdón.

…

La cena ya estaba lista, y aunque Usopp no estaba de ánimos para enfrentar a Nami, igual se presentó en la cocina. Sorpresivamente, la chica no estaba, aún cuando Sanji los había llamado hacia varios minutos y creyendo que sería el último.

—¿Y Nami? —Preguntó el reno al notar que era la única que faltaba.

—Está en el puesto de mando —respondió Franky, había estado haciéndole compañía durante varias horas.

Se había dado cuenta de que a la chica le pasaba algo, al menos para que pasase tanto tiempo junto a él escuchándolo hablar sobre temas que de seguro a una dama no le interesaban, debía tener un fuerte motivo.

—¿Voy a avisarle? —Luffy preguntó, pero rogaba por un _no_ así podía empezar a comer. —Ve a buscarla Zoro.

—¿Por qué yo? —se quejó, pero si era una orden de su capitán, si era un pedido de Luffy, no sabía decir que no. Se puso de pie, refunfuñando sólo por costumbre, pero el cocinero lo frenó en seco.

—No, quédate ahí, marimo. —Miró al tirador, quien se había sentado junto a Robin tratando de mantenerse ajeno a la conversación. —Va a ir Usopp a buscarla.

El mentado elevó la vista, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Quiero comer… que vaya otro.

—Ve ahora, Usopp —instó con calma, imponiéndose como el padre al hijo.

El tirador chistó y arrojó la servilleta sobre la mesa para ponerse de pie. Robin a su lado sonrió complacida, Sanji sí que sabía cómo tratar esa clase de asuntos tan delicados del corazón. Ella también se había dado cuenta.

—¡Robin-chwan me está sonriendo! —el rubio explotó de felicidad.

Lo último que Usopp oyó de la cocina fue un "¡Robin-chwan me ama, chicos!", lentamente se alejó camino al puesto de mando, atrás quedaron sus nakama, la cena, la seguridad, para dar paso al terror absoluto. Que sí, a veces Nami acojonaba, pero el miedo que sentía en el presente era uno muy distinto.

Tal vez era miedo a perder su confianza, su amistad. Miedo a perderla.

Lo había visto en los ojos de la navegante, todo el desprecio y el dolor. Seguía sin sentir que debía pedir perdón, pero comprendía a su vez que de alguna forma la había dañado. Comenzaba a intuir porqué, pero prefería oírlo de la boca de ella.

…

Cuando Nami lo vio, logró ocultar la felicidad que le daba el gesto de su amigo, tras una máscara hipócrita de autosuficiencia. Elevó la barbilla y siguió mirando las olas agitándose a lo lejos.

Usopp guardó silencio unos cuantos segundos, se masajeó la nuca como si así pudiese ordenar sus pensamientos. Las palabras de Brook le martilleaban la cabeza. Se remojó los labios, no muy seguro de cómo empezar a hablar. Sabía que ser suave con asuntos delicados no era su fuerte.

—No quise decirte eso… —le dijo a Nami con cierta rudeza. Orgulloso, todavía no pensaba en pedirle perdón.

—Sí, quisiste decir eso —contradijo ella, con más dureza que la que había puesto el tirador en sus palabras; pero enseguida suspiró, recargando la frente contra el vidrio. Había tenido tiempo para pensar al respecto—En parte es cierto —confesó con pesar, había olvidado hasta entonces que muchas veces, lo que uno cree que es normal, para otro no lo es. —Y no debería importarme lo que pienses al respecto —concluyó, altiva, y dándose cuenta que después de todo sí le importaba lo que Usopp pensara de ella.

—Cuando era pequeño solía robar sin necesidad… —empezó a narrar el tirador, recargando la espalda contra la pared.

Nami lo miró con curiosidad, ¿por qué le decía eso? Quizás tan sólo trataba de mostrarle que todos tenían algo de lo que avergonzarse.

—Los chicos de la aldea me trataban muy mal —rió ante el recuerdo, casi con resignación. Miró al frente, incapaz de poder mirar a la chica a los ojos, nunca antes había contado asuntos personales de su infancia—No había muchos niños de mi edad en Syrup; eran tres hermanos que me hacían la vida imposible —afirmó, cruzándose de brazos—. Cuando mi mamá murió, fue peor —Una carcajada apagada nació al evocar las torturas que le habían hecho pasar—. Era débil, siempre lo fui… —dijo con aún más resignación—la única forma que encontré para frenar los abusos fue dándoles cosas que ellos querían.

—¿Cómo qué cosas? —Nami se relajó, atenta a la confesión de su amigo.

—Cosas… —elevó los hombros por un breve lapso y los marcados músculos que había conseguido en su cautiverio, se movieron, acompañando el rictus—una vez querían hacerse del premio mayor del sorteo mensual de la feria. Recuerdo que incluso pretendían cosas que estaban muy alejadas del alcance de un niño. Pero bueno —explotó de dicha, al recordar a su amiga—, como una vez querían algo de la mansión de Kaya, así la conocí. Aunque no le hablé hasta pasado unos cuantos años, cuando supe que esa chica bonita que había conocido, estaba enferma.

—¿Robabas para ellos? —Le preguntó, y Usopp asintió con calma.

—Pero ya… no debe sorprenderte después de todo, ¿no? Tú eres una experta ladrona —argumentó con calma—y lo hiciste por necesidad.

—Tú también, Usopp… no robabas para ti.

—A veces sí —confesó con un murmullo culpable—, comida… aunque la gente de la aldea se apiadaba de mí.

Nami sonrió. Usopp debió haberse sentido y estado muy solo sin sus padres y sin hermanos.

—Mentir me sirvió para salvarme cuando me agarraban —siguió el tirador, tratando de hacerle ver a su amiga que los actos no son buenos o malo de por sí, que dependen mucho de la circunstancia.

Y él recién comenzaba a entenderlo.

—Creo que todos aprendimos a mentir y a robar para subsistir —dijo Nami en un suspiro.

—No sé si todos, pero… es cierto que no la pasamos bien —afirmó, trayendo de vuelta las palabras de Brook. —Como sea, ahora es distinto… —la miró, tratando de transmitirle confianza con la mirada—Ahora sabemos que Sanji no nos va a dejar morir de hambre —ambos sonrieron—, ni Luffy va a permitir que nos pase algo, ni Chopper que nos enfermemos… Es decir, las cosas son distintas, Nami —finalizó con tesón—Si necesitas dinero, tan sólo pídemelo. —Luego meditó—Pero tú siempre necesitas dinero —No era bueno darle esa chance.

La chica cerró los ojos, adoptando otra vez esa postura dura. Tal vez porque no era fácil sincerarse con su amigo y explicarle las razones de su arrebato. Usopp tenía motivos para reprocharle su actitud. A Nami le había costado verlo con claridad.

Los recuerdos de su temprana infancia comenzaron a emerger, uno a uno, con una claridad desgarradora. Aquella época en la que no podía confiar en nadie, en la que no establecía vínculos con las personas, especialmente con los piratas a los que debía estafar.

—¿Sabes? Cuesta mucho quitarse los malos hábitos —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No quise insultarte —volvió a repetir el tirador, desesperado por el porte de su amiga. No quería verla sufrir.

—No entiendes —sentía un inoportuno nudo en la garganta—, no me enojé contigo, sino conmigo… porque gracias a ti pude verlo con claridad —chistó, perdiendo la mirada—Ya me lo habían dicho, de todos modos. Mi hermana…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que no es normal, que hay cosas que uno cree que lo son, pero no lo son.

Usopp plegó el ceño, extrañado por las palabras de la muchacha, pero la dejó hablar, entendía que Nami necesitaba hacerlo.

—Cuando te crías sintiendo que algo es natural o normal, te cuesta ver que en verdad no lo es. Al menos no reparas en eso hasta que alguien te lo dice… —lo miró con un poco de vergüenza—o hasta que te lo hacen ver.

—N-Nami… —bajó la vista al piso de madera, incómodo por el contacto visual.

No sabía qué decir, mucho menos qué hacer. Nunca antes había estado en una circunstancia similar, pero sólo tenía en claro una cosa: la necesidad de confortar a su amiga, de hacerle ver que una persona puede _ser_ lo que hace, pero no lo que hizo.

Intentó hablar, pero la música tenue de un violín le distrajo momentáneamente. A lo lejos, las delicadas tonadas que Brook había empezado a tocar, comenzaron a elevarse hasta ser lo suficientemente audible.

Ninguno de los dos le dio más importancia de la que merecía.

—Perdón —Dijo él finalmente, derrotado ante sus propios sentimientos—Perdóname Nami, en verdad no quise insultarte —reiteró por tercera vez—, ni siquiera ponerte a la par de esas mujeres, sé que no eres así…

—Sí, lo soy… o lo fui, ¿qué más da? —la cercanía de Usopp y sus intenciones por abrazarla para consolarla iban a terminar por quebrarla. Y no quería eso, porque ella era fuerte.

—Ser mujer pirata no es fácil —se acercó lo suficiente para estrecharla junto a sí cuando comenzó a llorar. —Si le preguntas a Robin…

—Lo sé… sé que ella también…

—No hicieron cosas desagradables porque querían. —Comprendía que las mujeres debían usar todas las armas que tenían a su alcance para subsistir en un mundo dónde eran un blanco fácil—Yo tampoco mentía y robaba por puro gusto nomás. —Luego meditó un breve intervalo—Aunque mentir sí.

Sintiendo el delicado rictus de la chica al llorar, Usopp terminó por sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía. No podía ser tan idiota, tan poco delicado. No quería ni imaginar o suponer lo que debía haber hecho Nami para lograr sobrevivir. Ni tampoco quería preguntarle al respecto, pero fue ella, la que habló como si le hubiera estado leyendo la mente.

—Mucho asco… —murmuró—pero llega un momento en el que se convierte como en un trabajo más. Ganaba mucho dinero, y es muy fácil embaucar a los hombres con sexo —sonrió de medio lado—, además hay muchos pervertidos a los que le gustan las jovencitas.

Usopp la aferró más, sintiendo ganas de destruir a golpes el pasado de Nami y a todos ellos que se habían atrevido a mellarla así.

La navegante, en los brazos de su amigo, se sintió estúpida. ¿Cuántas veces en el pasado se había obligado a mirar su vida con más entereza?

Ya, ella también se decía que una mujer debía usar todas sus armas para lograr su cometido —sea este sobrevivir, comer, conseguir un tesoro o lo que fuera—, y lo había hecho sin sentir mayores remordimientos. Tal vez al principio sí. Una muchacha tan bonita como ella en un mundo pirata donde los hombres mandaban era como un conejo ante la serpiente; pero finalmente llegó el día en el que sintió que era algo que debía hacer, aunque no quisiera.

Por eso Nami era fuerte, por eso Nami no lloraba… y por eso se había enojado tanto consigo misma al mostrarse dolida por la apreciación de Usopp

Porque sí, había dado favores sexuales a cambio de dinero, de información, tesoros, comida o su vida; pero nunca antes se había permitido sentirse avergonzada de ella misma y de su pasado. De las elecciones que había hecho; y de las que no tuvo oportunidad de elegir.

Era una puta, ¿y qué? Era su condenado problema lo que había tenido que hacer o lo que aún hacía.

Nojiko varias veces la había reprendido al respecto, porque Nami por muchos años creyó que todo lo que hacia en ese mundo, estaba bien: mentir, robar, matar… Por fortuna la imagen materna de Bellemere-san y el cariño de su hermana eran suficientes para demostrarle que el mundo puede ser un lugar mejor.

Sin embargo no fue hasta que conoció a Luffy y a todos que se convenció de ello.

Por eso Usopp estaba ahí, pidiéndole perdón, abrazándola y casi llorando conmovido con y por ella.

—No tienes que hacer eso… —Reiteró el tirador, y fue lo que la navegante necesitó para entender de una buena vez por todas lo que Usopp trataba de decirle—No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer. Desde que somos nakama, nosotros…

—Lo sé, Usopp—repitió, tratando de convencerse, de meterse eso en la cabeza a como de lugar.

Se cuidaban entre ellos; ya no más lágrimas, ya no más ser alguien que no se quería ser. Ahí, en la tripulación, podían sacar lo mejor de uno, sin miedo al pasado. Y si ya eran fuertes, juntos lo serían más.

La música de Brook de repente cesó, haciendo que ambos reparasen en el detalle, ¿había dejado de practicar? Fue como si el encantamiento hubiera terminado. Nami se sintió incómoda como nunca y deshizo el abrazo limpiándose las lágrimas.

Como si intentase ocultar el dolor y su blandura detrás de una nueva máscara de dureza.

—Ya, olvidemos lo que pasó, ¿sí? —Pidió la chica tratando de separarse, pero Usopp no aflojó el abrazo, al contrario, la estrechó de nuevo hacia su cuerpo.

—No quiero que hagas eso —la forma y el pedido fueron hechos de forma muy diferente.

El tirador parecía estar reclamándole algo.

—Bien… no lo haré más —Intentó tranquilizarlo—, ciertamente no lo hago, hace muchos años que no intercambio dinero por sexo—Eso era verdad—Sólo te lo ofrecí a ti porque… —bajó la vista, recargando la frente en el desnudo y fornido pecho de su amigo.

No completó la frase, pero le había ofrecido a Usopp la oportunidad porque sencillamente se trataba de él. No le importaba si Sanji le ofrecía todo el oro del mundo y el One Piece.

Si iba a mostrarle sus pechos a alguien, sería a él, que bastante interés de por sí había puesto. Le halagaba y le confortaba saber que Usopp le anhelaba de ese modo.

—Entonces, ¿quieres o no? —remató la navegante con esa naturalidad abrumadora.

—¡Nami! ¡Qué descarada! —Luego suspiró, recargando la mejilla en la cabellera de la chica y sintiendo el aroma cítrico de su perfume—No voy a pagar por algo que ya vi.

Nami se separó bruscamente de él, incordiada por la acusación.

—¡No mientas! ¡No recuerdo…!

Pero Usopp la silenció al empezar a enumerar.

—En los baños de Arabasta. Me cobraste 4000 berries. En la mansión de Hogback —pese a que en el momento la chica se olvidó, porque no estaba para reparar en esos pormenores con zombies corriéndolos, no tardó en reclamar su parte en cuanto todo volvió a la calma—Me cobraste 3000. —Siguió, trayendo a su memoria diversos momentos.

Sí, la había visto desnuda muchas veces. Nami suspiró con fatiga al reconocer que Usopp tenía razón, pero por dentro sonrió al darse cuenta de que su amigo tenía muy buena memoria al respecto.

—Está bien, está bien… ya cállate.

—Por eso… —tomó aire, antes de soltar lo que quería decir—Además… no quiero que me cobres, Nami —la miró con decisión—Quiero que hagas esas cosas porque quieres hacerlas, no por dinero. No te ofendas —pidió desesperado, con temor a provocar la furia en su amiga—, pero vales más que todo el oro del mundo, y lo sabes.

—Eres un idiota, Usopp —pese a la rigidez de sus palabras, la sonrisa de felicidad en su cara hizo un notable contraste.

Usopp parpadeó sorprendido, pero no tuvo tiempo a replicar nada, pues su amiga cortó la distancia para colgarse de su cuello e intentar besarlo.

Toda una proeza con semejante nariz de por medio. Por reflejo, el tirador se hizo hacia atrás, pero tenía el vidrio de la ventana como freno y no pudo tomar demasiada distancia. Nami frunció la frente, atemorizándolo, acaso ¿osaba rechazarla? No, nada más es que le había tomado por sorpresa.

—Eres un verdadero idiota —reiteró la chica, algo emocionada y enternecida por ese porte de mojigato en potencia que había adoptado su amigo.

La idea de pervertirlo le divertía tanto que no pudo evitar reír bajito con cierta maldad, antes de estrechar sus labios a los de él.

Fue un segundo. Usopp podía ser idiota, pero para nada lento en cuanto a reflejos se trataba. La tomó por la cintura y la apretó tanto que sus pechos quedaron dolorosamente aplastados contra la maciza anatomía del tirador.

Ni la más pálida idea de lo se suponía, Nami esperaba de él, pero la chica lo guió con calma, instándole a besarla con menos inocencia.

Sí, admitía que no tenía experiencia, había besado a Kaya poco antes de partir, pero jamás había hecho cosas semejantes con su lengua antes; ni mucho menos Kaya había metido la mano dentro de sus pantalones.

—Nami —rió el tirador, algo avergonzado—¿Qué haces? Mira que no tengo dinero.

Ella, en vez de enojarse, prefirió suspirar resignada.

—Es gratis, ¿o no te das cuenta de que quiero hacer estas cosas contigo?

—¡¿De verdad quieres hacer estas cosas conmigo?… —vio como la chica descendía lentamente hasta ponerse de rodillas, ¿para qué adoptaba esa posición? No sabía, aunque lo intuía, Sanji le había contado al respecto, que cuando se le pagaba a una mujer, se le podía pedir _eso_ —¿De verdad quieres hacer… estas cosas con… ? —sintió con claridad como los grandes botones de su pantalón eran desabrochados y no pudo decir nada más cuando sintió esa misma lengua que, minutos antes había danzado en su boca, recorriendo su zona más privada.

La respiración se le cortó, a tal punto que necesitó tomar una gran bocanada de aire cuando comenzó a sentirse mareado. Las piernas le temblaban, y no era por miedo esta vez. Nami había engullido su falo, que estaba duro como un hueso y palpitaba en su garganta.

Duró poco, demasiado poco para el divertimento de la navegante; enseguida el pequeño espacio se vio invadido por un gemido masculino y un fuerte olor almizclado, tan característico que fue inmediatamente identificado por ambos.

Cuando Nami volvió a su lugar, limpiándose la comisura de sus labios, Usopp vio ternura en los ojos de su amiga.

No había perversión, en lo absoluto.

Usopp no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de que esa era la forma que Nami había encontrado para decirle todo eso que callaba. Le agradaba pensar así, y no estaba tan errado.

Ella lo quería, era su amigo, quien siempre había sabido estar a su lado, ¿qué tenía de malo hacer con él todas esas cosas que tantas veces había hecho con personas que no se merecían ese regalo?

—Te quiero mucho, Usopp —se acercó a él, besándole castamente.

Lejos del cuadro perverso que de por sí era evocar a Nami tragando su pene, Usopp la abrazó con cariño. Él también la quería, de una forma muy distinta a como era antes.

—Sanji se va a poner celoso —se ufanó el tirador.

—¡Eso se te ocurre decir! —bramó ella.

—Yo también te quiero, tonta.

—¿Tanto como a Kaya? —retó ella, algo juguetona.

—Pues… —meditó un instante, sabiendo esa respuesta incluso antes de que la pregunta existiera—Más… de una forma distinta —alzó los hombros.

—¿Sólo porque hice eso? —señaló su entrepierna,

—Por eso y por muchas otras cosas…

Nami se acercó otra vez a él para susurrarle en el oído.

—¿Y Kaya alguna vez te hizo algo parecido?

—No, ¿qué te crees? Ella es… —notó que debía ser cuidadoso con las palabras a decir—Una niña —justo a tiempo encontró de qué valerse—Y tu eres toda una mujer.

—A ti hay que hacerte un hombre ahora… —remató ella con perversidad, aferrándole la hombría que todavía se encontraba bastante rígida.

—Ey, que ya te dije que no tengo dinero.

—¡Idiota, que es gratis ¿no te das cuenta?

Nami buscó serenarse, llevándose la palma a la frente. Lo mejor sería dejar el asunto de lado y retomar cuando Usopp estuviera listo… aproximadamente dentro de cien años.

—Vayamos a comer, me muero de hambre.

La mera mención de la comida, hizo rugir las tripas del tirador, quien enseguida la siguió por detrás arreglándose torpemente la ropa. En la cocina era evidente que ya nadie estaría, la hora de la cena había terminado hacia rato. Suponían encontrar a Sanji, limpiando, haciendo algún postre o preparando algo para el día siguiente, pero las luces estaban apagadas y para su sorpresa no encontraron allí al cocinero, sino la mesa de siempre, pero adornada de una manera demasiado llamativa.

—Esto… —murmuró Usopp.

Nami entrecerró los ojos, sospechando.

—¿Qué le pasa a Sanji? —Las dos velas puestas estratégicamente iluminaban la decoración esmerada del rubio.

Los platos estaban servidos y las copas llenas del delicado vino que Sanji bebía y al que no permitía que nadie se le acercara. Grandes batallas mantenía con Zoro por proteger ese botín preciado.

—Una cena romántica —farfulló el tirador llevándose pensativo la mano a la barbilla.

—Hasta que caes —elevó la mano, sin intenciones de golpearlo. —Como sea —estaba desconcertada, pero también hambrienta—comamos y ya…

Usopp le restó importancia, la verdad es que le sorprendía, pero a esas alturas podía esperar cualquier cosa de sus amigos. Comieron como siempre, al menos Nami, sin embargo Usopp casi no tocó bocado, y eso que era de buen comer, como Luffy. Quizás porque comenzaba a sentir un _hambre_ muy distinto; miraba el rostro de su amiga, iluminada por la luz de la vela, y no podía evitar sonreír con cierta ansiedad.

Era una sensación cálida, que lo sobrecogía tanto como lo alentaba. Ahora veía a Nami de forma distinta, o quizás no, la veía como siempre, después de todo siempre la había querido así. La diferencia radicaba, quizás, en que ya no eran dos niños.

…

Nami había bostezado varias veces antes de avisar que iría a dormir. Era muy tarde y todavía tenía mapas por hacer de las últimas islas visitadas, y no le gustaba que el trabajo se le acumulase.

Llegó al cuarto de las chicas, encontrándola a Robin todavía despierta, como si estuviera esperándola. Leía su libro, ya acostada en la cama.

—¿Todavía despierta? No te molesta que trabaje un poco, ¿cierto?

La mujer negó con la cabeza, pero fue su sonrisa suspicaz lo que le llamó la atención. Robin era muy cerrada, pero durante todo ese tiempo Nami había aprendido a _leerla_.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Eso pregunto —contraatacó Robin, al verse descubierta—Navegante-san y Nariz larga-kun tardaron mucho en volver a cenar.

—Mmmm… —murmuró ella, dejando de lado sus mapas para acostarse. No estaba con la cabeza puesta y la concentración sería un imposible. De repente recordó y le nació natural compartir esa apreciación con su amiga—¿Sabes? Cuando fuimos a la cocina, Sanji nos había preparado una cena romántica —Se acostó en la cama, meditando con seriedad al respecto—¿Podría ser que él…?

Arqueó las cejas. Sanji era tan raro. No negaba de que el cocinero entendía de esos asuntos; que podía y de seguro era así, haberse dado cuenta de que ellos dos se querían —incluso sin que los involucrados lo supieran antes—, pero lo que le llamaba la atención era justamente que el cocinero, tan celoso como lo conocía, aceptase la idea tan fácilmente.

—Cocinero-san es muy atento.

—Eso no lo discuto —terció Nami con energía. —Pero… ¿quién lo entiende? —Negó con la cabeza—Y yo pensando en la forma de hacérselo entender con tacto—murmuró, reflexionando más consigo misma.

—No creo que haga falta —sus palabras acapararon la atención de la navegante, pero Robin siguió leyendo su libro sin borrar esa sonrisita parca de los labios.

—Ey, hablamos de Sanji —agitó la mano.

—Sí, lo sé… —Ahora río con ganas.

Nami se dio cuenta de que le ocultaba algo, Robin era buena para eso. Ella no estaba tan preocupada por la seguridad de Usopp ni sorprendida de que el cocinero no se mostrase celoso con Nami, después de todo _Cocinero-san_ era suyo, y eso era algo que nadie lo sabía.

De hecho la idea de dejarles preparada una cena romántica había sido de ella, como una forma de probar que, definitivamente, Sanji aceptaba la idea.

Claro que el cocinero no perdió un segundo, ¡era su Robin-chwan quien le pedía una prueba de amor! Era capaz de morir si eso era suficiente para probarle que la quería y que lo haría por siempre.

—Robin… —Canturreó la navegante, cual madre a su hijo cuando comete una travesura y quiere oír la verdad.

…

Usopp estaba tan revolucionado por dentro, que no dudaba que le costaría pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Salió a la cubierta para mirar un poco las estrellas y dejar que el viento helado que chocaba contra su rostro, lo despejase.

No le costó darse cuenta de que tenía compañía, pues la música de Brook sonó con fuerza.

—No debería tocar a esta hora, todos duermen, ¿no?

—Así parece —Usopp miró hacia atrás notando que el Sunny estaba en calma.

—Por la expresión de tu rostro noto que has podido… —murmuró Brook con parsimonia—verle las bragas a Nami-san.

—¡Deja ya ese tema!

Brook estalló en carcajadas.

—Y sí, pero no es tu asunto.

—¿De qué color son? —le preguntó al tirador con tal seriedad que parecían estar murmurando sobre la localización de un tesoro o urdiendo un plan macabro para amotinarse.

—Moradas.

—Qué bonitas… —Brook guardó el violín dentro de su estuche—Me alegro por ti, muchacho.

—Gracias. —Al ver que el esqueleto atribuía su agradecimiento a una respuesta natural, le fue menester aclararlo—Gracias por… todo —No sabía concretamente qué debía agradecerle, aunque lo sentía así.

No sabía si las palabras de Brook le habían ayudado a dar ese paso, si había sido la cálida y suave música que tocó durante su conversación con Nami, o todo, pero lo sentía un gran responsable de que él estuviera en ese punto.

—Soy todo oídos, cuando gustes. —Se encorvó en una ligera reverencia—Aunque claro, soy sólo huesos y no tengo oídos.

—Bonita melodía —correspondió, para cambiar el tema al sentirse incómodo.

—¿Sí? La música siempre ayuda. —Era cierto, había salido al exterior apenas probó unos bocados al sentir que la inspiración le llegaba de lleno—La compuse hoy y la bauticé: "música para dos tontos amigos que se quieren mucho, pero no se dan cuenta"

—¡Es un nombre demasiado largo!

—¡ _Yohohoho_! Es verdad, deberé acortarla.

Sin decir más, el esqueleto se marchó rumbo al cuarto de los muchachos para tratar de dormir, sin poder evitar hacer el último chiste malo de la noche.

—Me pregunto si lograré pegar un ojo… —no notó el suspiro de resignación que le dedicaba el joven—dado que soy puro huesos ¡y no tengo ojos!

La risa de Brook llenó cada recoveco del Thousand Sunny, contagiando inevitablemente al tirador quien sonrió complacido al ver que, sin dudas, la tripulación en la que estaba era la mejor.

Eran una parva de raros, pero todos a su manera y con sus particularidades se habían ganado su lugar. Valía la pena tener amigos como Robin, Sanji… Brook.

En toda su excentricidad sabían estar atentos y ser el pilar que, como familia, debían ser.

Aunque a veces ese lazo la amistad podía quebrarse, no era tan malo. Después de todo prefería ser "eso" en lo que se había convertido, que en un simple _nakama_ de Nami.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 _El título del fic era demasiado largo, pero Brook tuvo la gentileza de acortármelo. ¡Yohohoho! XDXDXD_


End file.
